<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And he danced. by perivelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129133">And he danced.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perivelle/pseuds/perivelle'>perivelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Dancing, M/M, Sweet, dancing with a ghost, poetic?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perivelle/pseuds/perivelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of timelessness when reality meant nothing to them, they danced along the stage where only one of their footsteps could be heard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And he danced.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mafuyuki dancing based off that one inside cover from the new mix_9 spoilers, and @kghnfranpo's <a href="https://twitter.com/kghnfranpo/status/1355002729270304768?s=19">tweet</a>: "mafuyuki dancing together in that empty auditorium. yuki twirlling mafuyu but when mafuyu turns to look at him hes gone,,, turns out yuki was just a figment of his imagination. he was dancing all by himself."</p><p>*This fanfic itself is no spoiler, though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A boy with hair the colour of red sand walked along the stage. Sunlight casted against the stage surface, saving his feet from the bitter cold which made it indistinguishable from ice. It was as if permafrost has settled there, like dust, as their memories became untouched by time. Unable to be made new or rewritten.</p><p>Yet the boy hummed a timeless tune. A nostalgic melody that echoed in competion to the silence of the auditorium. He preferred his ears to be filled with this sound, the only thing preserved from those days. The only thing kept still and unchanged. He hummed it in comfort. To forget the time since then. Since that last dance.</p><p>In an instant in time when the past and present became mended together, the stage was warmer. A slight breeze carrying the heat of the sun's beams brushed againt his hand, the weight almost feeling as if another hand had urged him to come dance with him. And he did.</p><p>Mafuyu accepted the sun-kissed wind's invitation and danced with it. He hummed again, moving his feet and twirling himself, dancing with his own melody, until <em>he</em> was in front of him again.</p><p>Another boy laughed gleefully. His eyes tinted towards a bitter caramel that complimented the sweetnees of his smile wonderfully.</p><p>"Humming that song again, aren't you?" Yuki asked, but this voice didn't echo.</p><p>"Mhm," Mafuyu nodded as his eyes narrowed into a loving yet bittersweet smile.</p><p>In a carefully woven voice, Yuki sang. His melody filling Mafuyu's ears to the brim. It was this sound. The sound that Mafuyu's ears yearned for, like an addiction. As if in withdrawal, anything else was no better than meaningless noise to him.</p><p>Mafuyu harmonized along. Just as they danced together, their voices mingled melodically in unison.</p><p>This was all he needed. The rest of the world become motionless in comparison. They were the only two in the world this in love.</p><p>Yuki's hands delicately pulled Mafuyu closer, and he twirled him as they both let out joyous smiles. They didn't need to look into each other's eyes to know that this feeling carried through their bodies was just the purity and innocence of their love.<br/>

</p>
<p>And they danced. In a moment of timelessness when reality meant nothing to them, they danced along the stage where only one of their footsteps could be heard.</p><p>Under Yuki's arm, once again, Mafuyu twirled. However, the chill biting through the air washed the sun's warmth away.</p><p>The frozen fragments of the present pierced through his fingertips, and Mafuyu stumbled over his steps, completing his spin only to see his wishful illusion fade away and leave the arid reality before him.</p><p>The harmony of their voices collapsed under the gale's slicing breeze and left, alone, the sole hum of one.</p><p>Yet he continued their rhythmic movements, twirling once more. He danced. This time painfully realizing how his weight settled, grounded to his feet like shackles. No longer having that delightful bounce as Yuki's hand's raised him towards the sky, magically turning the gravity around them light as air. But the gravity here remained, and pulled the lonesome boy's tears back towards the stage that once carried his tears of joy.</p><p>And he danced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was very short, but I'm posting it here because I quite like it. Almost everything on my account is &lt;1k one shots, and that's probably not gonna change any time soon. It'll take awhile for me to actually make a full fleshed out story. I have a few drafts, but my attention span just doesn't carry me that far, lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>